Golmede
is a dinosaur-like kaiju from Ultraman Cosmos. He appears in episodes 2 and 32. Subtitle: History Ultraman Cosmos Golmede & Chaos Golmede Golmede was a monster that failed to be captured by SRC in the past and a natural enemy of Lidorias. Awoken by the Chaos Header, it was quick to regain its throne of king of the lands, but was soon challenged by EYES. The heroes tried to cover the creature with energy net but the monster managed to escape and dragged one of the fighters to the ground. As the monster walked forward, threatening to smash the vehicle under its massive foot, Lidorias flew in and began attacking the dinosaur. Golmede wasn't without his own defenses, however, and quickly fought the winged monster back. Before he could kill the creature, Musashi began to attack the monster with his laser gun. Annoyed by the attacks, the dinosaur fired back with his fire balls, almost killing the human with the assault. As the EYES team continued to try and fight back, Musashi awas able to transform into Ultraman Cosmos to battle the monster again. This time after a relatively short battle, Cosmos quickly gained the upperhand and calmed down the rampaging monster with his Full Moon Rect. Suddenly, Chaos Organism appeared and made a clone by copying Golmede's design. The more evil Chaos Golmede fired its energy beam at Golmede, and in one quick shot, the dinosaur was down and unconscious. Angered by Chaos Golmede's actions, He transformed into Corona Mode for the first time, after which Cosmos quickly overcame the evil monster with a fury of punches and kicks. When Chaos Golmede tried to unleash another energy beam on Cosmos, the ultra sent the beast's own attack back at it before with the Sunlight Barrier, stunning the monster, Shortly afterwards, Cosmos destroying the chaos clone with his Naybuster Ray. Trivia *Golmede's appearance, role, and battle against Lidorias were to pay homage to the monster, Gomess. Golmede Beta When Japan's SDF felt EYES was not doing an adequate job of preventing monster attacks, they tried to take action against the constant threat of monsters. One of their experiments was on a Golmede which was modified into a weapon of their own thanks to pollutants and weapon testing. However, the experiment went array, creating an abused and angry bioweapon. was enhanced with powers the original had not and that made him a more formidable threat against EYES and the SDF in stopping. When both of EYES and the SDF's efforts had failed, Musashi transformed into Ultraman Cosmos and battled with Golmede Beta, draining the monster of his energy and beating down the monster enough for him to put him to the sleep with the Full Moon Rect. However realizing that this Golmede was simply a hurt animal with a tragic experience, Musashi had Golmede Beta sent to Kapuya Island, where unimpressive he would live with the other monsters of the island in peace and away from humans. Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle Golmede Beta would later be seen in the film, where he would team up with Lidorias, Bolgils, and Don Dragon in battling against the Gloker armies. At first the monsters had the upperhand in taking down the Gloker Pawns, but were soon beaten and driven off once the Glokers transformed into Gloker Rook. Ultraman Saga Golmede reappeared in the film, Ultraman Saga. Several Golmede, are seen with other monsters on Planet Juran. Data - Chaos= Chaos Golmede :;Stats *Height: 54 m *Weight: 69,000 t *Origin: Shallows black hills :;Powers and Weapons *Energy Beam: Chaos Golmede can fire a energy beam from his mouth. Chaos Golmede Energy Beam.png|Energy Beam - Beta (β)= Golmede Beta (β) :;Stats *Height: 54 m *Weight: 69,000 t *Origin: P5 area :;Powers and Weapons *Burrowing: Golmede Beta can burrow underground in a normal speed. *Flames: Golmede Beta can emit a stream of deadly fire from his mouth. *Energy Absorb: Golmede Beta can absorb any sort of attack he receives and can channel it to his own benefits. :;Weakness Golmede Beta can only use his flames so many times before he no longer can and is forced to recharge it. Also, the monster is actually suffering from the side effects of it's power due to originally being a Golmede that mutated by toxic waste from the JADF nuclear plant. Golmede Beta Flames.png|Flames }} Figure Release Informations Rarity FileYumenohoshi_4543112031860.jpg|Present from the Sky Set (Cosmos Corona, Golmede, & Gamoran) chaosgolmede.jpg|Chaos Golmede Figure Golmede Beta.jpeg|The Golmede Beta figure. Chaos Golmede Up close.jpeg Golmea.jpeg Gallery asdasd.jpg face of golme.jpg wozer.jpg Golmede.jpg 2a5118aae962e737914fc4d358963e26.jpg|Cosmos vs Golmede d4476cbb91049483bfd9ea94753e9bac.jpg|Golmede Beta id:Golmede Category:Ultraman Cosmos Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Allies Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Kapuya Island Resident Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Spared Kaiju Category:Ultraman Saga Kaiju Category:Ultraman Saga Category:Chaos Organism Victims